marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battleworld (Latverion)
Following countless incursions across every reality, the Multiverse was destroyed. Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange were confronting the beings responsible of this, the Beyonders, at the same time the final incursion was taking place between Earth-616 and Earth-1610. After having acquired omnipotent abilities, Doctor Doom was capable of creating an entire new planet from the remnants of incursion points between collapsing worlds, that new planet was Battleworld. All the remains of these realities are known as domains, most have the ability to interact with each other, but it is not encouraged. Only three domains (consisting of the Deadlands, Perfection, and New Xandar) are separated from the rest by a giant wall named the Shield, simply for the fact that all three contain threats that if loosed would destroy the other domains. Due to the Shield's importance, attacking or damaging the Shield, even if by accident, will lead to automatic exile to the wall to guard it. In Battleworld, Doom is praised as a deity. The right hand to Doom's religion is the Law, and its left hand is the Foundation, focused on discovery and science. Eight years have passed since the creation of Battleworld, and its inhabitants no longer have memory of the worlds they lived in prior to Battleworld, and the now believe they have always lived on it. Each domain of Battleworld is ruled by a baron or baroness. The borders of each kingdom are clearly defined, and travel between different domains is discouraged as it requires special dispensation from the local baron. The Thor Corps are Battleworld's police force, and are under direct command by Doom. As long as the resolute laws of Doom are followed, each baron or baroness have complete control over their province. Disputes between kingdoms are resolved in a court in Castle Doom, before Doctor Doom himself, with Sheriff Stephen Strange acting as prosecutor and judge. Disputes can be resolved amicably, or can be settled unevenly. One of the sentences for being found guilty is paying restitution, either with gold or territory. The prosecuted can demand their right for combat against their accuser. If the accuser refuses, any charges against the prosecuted must be withdrawn. Doom can also directly decide the fate of whoever he wants. Battleworld is one of the two only celestial bodies in its universe. At some point after the creation of Battleworld, Doom decided for the rebel Johnny Storm to be punished, but left the penalty to be decided by his sister, the Invisible Woman, who decided to lift him in the sky, where he became the sun using his powers. The legend of "the Man in the Sun" has inspired people from certain domains to worship Johnny Storm as a deity. Apart from Battleworld and the Sun, there are no other stars. | PointsOfInterest = There are 41 known domains in Battleworld, being Doomstadt the capital of the planet: * 1. Greenland - Baron: Red King * 2. Dystopia - Baron: Maestro * 3. Domain of Apocalypse - Baron: Apocalypse * 4. Egyptia - Baroness: Khonshu * 5. Technopolis - Baron: Tony Stark (formerly Howard Stark) * 6. Valley of Doom * 7. Spider-Island - Baroness: Spider-Queen * 8. Regency - Baron: Regent * 9. King James' England - Baron: King Charles the First (formerly King James) * 10. Weirdworld - Baroness: Morgan le Fay * 11. K'un-Lun - Baron: Emperor Zheng Zu * 12. Utopolis - Baron: King Hyperion ** 12A. Supremia Province (annexed domain) ** 12B. Shadow Province (annexed domain) * 13. New Mars * 14. Doomgard * 15. Higher Avalon - Baron: Brian Braddock (formerly Jamie Braddock) * 16. Arachnia - Baron: Mayor Norman Osborn * 17. Marville * 18. The Hidden Isle of Agamotto - Baron: Sheriff Strange * 19. Doomstadt - Emperor God: Doom * 20. Kingdom of Manhattan - Baroness: Queen Medusa ** 20A. New Attilan ** 20B. Earth-616's Manhattan ** 20C. Earth-1610's Manhattan ** 20D. Monster Metropolis * 21. City – Barons: Michael Korvac and Simon Williams ** 21A. Forest Hills - Domain of Michael Korvac ** 21B. 'Holy Wood - Domain of Simon Williams * 22. 'Warzone – Baron: President Tony Stark ** 22A. The Iron - President Tony Stark's territory ** 22B. The Blue - General Steven Rogers' territory * 23. New Quack City * 24. Far East * 25. Valley of Flame * 26. Hydra Empire * 27. 2099 - Baron: Miguel Stone * 28. Hala Field - Baroness: Cochran * 29. Monarchy of M - Baron: Erik Magnus * 30. Sentinel Territories - Baron: President Kelly * 31. Wastelands * 32. Mutopia * 33. Westchester - Baron: Robert Kelly * 34. Killville - Baron: Karl Mordo * 35. Arcadia - Baroness: She-Hulk * 36. Bar Sinister - Baron: Mister Sinister * 37. Limbo - Baron: Scott Summers (formerly Madelyne Pryor) * 38. Deadlands * 39. Perfection - Ruler: Ultron * 40. New Xandar - Ruler: Annihilus * 41. Shield Other domains unidentified in the Battleworld map include: * X-Topia Province (domain governed by the Baroness Rachel Grey the Phoenix) * Old Town (close or next to the Domain of Apocalypse) * Wittland (included in Utopolis' region in the map) * Lost Land (included in Utopolis' region in the map) * Nutopia (included in Utopolis' region in the map) * Europix (included in Utopolis' region in the map) * Knowhere (Battleworld's moon) | Residents = | Notes = * Battleworld has a "Round-ish" form.New Brevoort Formspring - Tumblr | Trivia = | Links = }}